


makki the matchmaker

by beta_writer



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Damn, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wow, gods i've always wanted to use that tag, it is now the year 2020, n here we r now boys, no beta we die like men, sighs dreams do come true huh, this was written in 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24808213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beta_writer/pseuds/beta_writer
Summary: "So are you guys dating now?" Hanamaki asked curiously, looking at Oikawa, then to Iwaizumi, then to Iwaizumi's arm loosely wrapping Oikawa's shoulder, then back to Oikawa again.Oikawa shrugged. "I guess... not?""You 'guess not'?" Hanamaki asked, making quotation marks in the air with his fingers. He sighed and sipped his coffee again. "What the hell does that even mean?"—x—In which Iwaizumi and Oikawa are (not) dating, and Makki fixes that.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 6
Kudos: 100





	makki the matchmaker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marsenthusiast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsenthusiast/gifts).



> this was originally written in 2016! o my gosh. that's a very long time ago. wow. i know babies younger than this fic. damn. it's very interesting to see how different my writing style is back then. wow. damn. 
> 
> n e way, this is uploaded to ao3 due to the prompting of my actually-but-not-really-but-i-love-her-very-much wife, who i've dedicated this fic to. ily !!!! so so very much. thank u for reading this n telling me that it's Good n i should post it. :-) ❤❤❤
> 
> enjoy !!!

"So are you guys dating now?" Hanamaki asked curiously, looking at Oikawa, then to Iwaizumi, then to Iwaizumi's arm loosely wrapping Oikawa's shoulder, then back to Oikawa again.

Hanamaki merely blinked at the sight, sipping his cup of now-cold-coffee.

Oikawa raised his brows while Iwaizumi scrunched his brows—both expressions silently asking the same thing: "What?". Both their heads turned to look at each other.

The three of them—Mattsun said he wasn't feeling too well, so he opted to stay back at his and Makki's shared apartment—were sitting in some cafe somewhere in the middle of Tokyo. Oikawa had called them both saying that they should meet up because "it's been a while", and that he'd treat them to some coffee and snacks.

When Hanamaki heard that one of said snacks would be creampuffs, he's already searching for the directions from his apartment to the cafe online.

Now Hanamaki continued to look at them, waiting for a definite answer. But the two continued to just stare at each other, having some sort of telepathic conversation and completely ignoring his existence.

He faked a cough to get their attention. Both of them turned their heads to look at him.

"So?"

Oikawa shrugged. "I guess... not?" he answered, sounding unsure.

"You 'guess not'?" Hanamaki asked, making quotation marks in the air with his fingers. He sighed and sipped his coffee again. "What the hell does that even mean?"

"Well—" Oikawa started, trying to think of the right words to say.

The words don't come to him. "I... I don't know. I've never even thought about that," he said, quickly adding, "about dating Iwa-chan, I mean."

Hanamaki raised a brow. "You've never thought about it," he repeated. Oikawa nodded.

"Oikawa," Hanamaki started. "You and I both know that that's bullshit."

Oikawa opened his mouth and closed it again. Hanamaki smirked.

"I've thought about it like—once or twice," he admitted rather bashfully, cheeks turning into a delightful shade of pink. "But I don't think about it that often!"

"But you do think about it." Hanamaki concluded smugly. He then nodded at Iwaizumi, silently asking him if he's thought about it before.

"Same here." he shrugged, trying to act casual despite the blush on his own cheeks.

"Well," Hanamaki continued, determination in his eyes.

If they weren't going to make a move, Hanamaki's going to make a move for them, because he's that good of a friend.

"Would you guys date each other?"

"Well," Iwaizumi started, looking at Oikawa in the eyes. A soft smile crept onto his face as he answered, "I'm not opposed to it."

Oikawa smiled back at him. "I can't even imagine dating anyone else."

Iwaizumi practically beamed at that. "Would you like to be my boyfriend, then?"

"I'd love to," Oikawa answered, placing a quick kiss on Iwaizumi's cheek.

Hanamaki felt himself smile at the sight, but quickly replaced it with a fake frown.

"Disgusting," he groaned, sticking his tongue out of his mouth and pretended to gag. Both Oikawa and Iwaizumi laughed at their friend's reaction. "I can't believe I caused this. I'm leaving." he stated, pushing his chair back as he stands up.

He tried to keep the fake frown on his face as he left the cafe, but he can't stop himself from smiling in a situation like this.

"Oi!" Iwaizumi called out after him. "You haven't paid for your coffee!"

—x—

" _You did what?_ " Matsukawa asked over the phone. Hanamaki laughed at the disbelief in his voice.

"Apparently, I've managed to talk them into dating each other," he said, chuckling at how ridiculous it sounds now that he'd said it out loud.

" _Well,_ shit." Matsukawa laughed. " _I guess you're some sort of matchmaker now. Mind finding_ me _a hot date?_ "

Hanamaki laughed, and decided to play along. "I need to know your type, sir."

" _Ahh, yes. Well, he has to have pink-ish hair, has to be roughly a hundred eighty centimeters tall, he likes creampuffs, currently shares an apartment with me, is a dude—_ "

As Matsukawa went on, Hanamaki felt his cheeks grew hotter. "Anything else? Maybe something about his past?"

" _He had to be a wing spiker back in high school, with the number three on his jersey, and for God knows what reason won't stop shoving his hands down his shorts, he has to be an alumni of Aoba Johsai High school,_ " Matsukawa stops and hums, pretending to be deep in thought.

" _And he has to lose every time he tries to defeat my good ol' friend Iwaizumi in arm wrestling._ " Matsukawa concluded, and Hanamaki practically winces at that.

"Sir I hate to tell you this," Hanamaki started, "but he sounds like an absolute loser."

Matsukawa's laugh could be heard loud and clear through his phone's crappy speakers. " _Trust me, I know. Can you find a guy like him though?_ "

"I'll try my best to find him." Hanamaki stated solemnly. "Do you have any tips on where I could find a guy like this?"

" _Try looking in the mirror, he should be there._ " Matsukawa said smoothly, and Hanamaki really hates how it made him blush madly.

" _So, how does dinner at my place sound?_ "

Hanamaki snorted. "We live in the same apartment, idiot."

" _Perfect._ "

**Author's Note:**

> god bless grammarly for fixing my mistakes (not sponsored)


End file.
